Sombras
by Leka Moreira
Summary: [RHr]Impulsos. Impulsos salvam ou matam, criam laços ou destroem, podem dar certo ou errado, separar ou unir.


**Autor:** Leka Moreiras  
**Sinopse:** O início do que eles chamariam de guerraque você faria em um impulso? Quais seriam as conseqüências?  
**Shipper:** Rony/Hermione  
**Classificação:** G  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance  
**Spoilers:** HPCdF  
**Status:** completa  
**Idioma:** português  
**Observação:** ---

**(N/A:** Escrita para um dos challenges Rony/Hermione do fórum do Aliança3Vassouras. Espero que gostem! Deixem rewiews.

**

* * *

**

**SOMBRAS**

Já era muito tarde quando ele resolvera aparecer para a reunião. Todos já estavam sentados entre as dezenas de almofadas que se estendiam sobre o chão, descansando um por um breve instante. Harry Potter sussurrava alguns feitiços que nenhum dos presentes parecia realmente ligar e observava um baú velho que desde o momento em que o garoto o trouxera para dentro ninguém ousara se aproximar.

De um jeito desengonçado e engraçado ele entrou na sala. Sem sorrir e com o habitual mau-humor que ele trazia consigo após uma detenção. Estava certo que ninguém dentre os presentes tinha achado uma boa razão ou desculpa para que o professor de Poções o tivesse castigado, mas, entre aqueles quase sete anos de convivência com o mesmo, sabiam que era inútil argumentar.

Ele acenou levemente, detendo seu olhar o mais tempo que pode sobre a menina de cabelos castanhos que rodeavam sua face e percorriam seu pescoço de um jeito embaraçado, mas ainda assim gracioso, ao menos na sua visão. E, exatamente como ele havia previsto, nem por um mísero segundo seus olhares se cruzaram. Assim, ele ajeitou o casaco e o cachecol vermelho e amarelo ao redor do pescoço antes de ir se sentar ao lado de Neville.

Era verdade que eles deveriam estar em suas camas, mas, por vontade de todos aqueles, os encontros da Armada Dumbledore tinham retornado e, sem sombra de dúvidas, continuavam a ser úteis e auxiliavam como precaução para qualquer emergência em meio à guerra. Assim, Harry, Neville, Gina, Luna, Hermione e Rony tinham programado dias e horários seguros para usarem a Sala Precisa.

— Hei! Como foi a detenção com o Snape? — perguntou Harry ajeitando os óculos, sorrindo para o amigo — Achei que você nunca mais fosse voltar... Estava esperando que estivesse aqui para a gente tentar um feitiço que já fizemos no terceiro ano.

— Por que eu acho que deveríamos ficar com medo, Harry? — brincou Gina Weasley se esticando para tentar ver o que havia dentro da caixa semi-aberta.

— Por que você me viu falando com o Hagrid hoje! — respondeu em meio a uma gargalhada. E todos sorriram brevemente — Mas não é uma grande coisa! Quero dizer, estava dando uma folheada no _i Profeta/i_ e li uma nota sobre o fato de os Comensais estarem usando bichos-papões para assustarem as suas vítimas. Assim, escrevi uma carta para Lupin e perguntei se isso era realmente verdade ou mais uma invenção do jornal. Ele me confirmou e até mesmo disse que pediria que Hagrid nos emprestasse um desses para que pudéssemos treinar o contra-feitiço! — explicou — Não acho que teremos dificuldades, mas achei uma boa idéia revermos essa matéria — completou dando os ombros — Muito embora tenha sido divertido ver Snape com as roupas da sua avó, Nev! — relembrou, puxando a risada de todos e a vermelhidão as bochechas do amigo.

E então Harry puxou sua varinha e com um feitiço fez com que a caixa voasse para um lugar mais afastado, onde havia espaço suficiente. Todos se entreolharam como se esperando que qualquer um se propusesse a ir ali, tentar a primeira vez.

— Vamos gente! Não é nada difícil! E Rony e Nev já fizeram há alguns anos atrás! Mione tente você — sugeriu — Eu percebi que havia algo sobre bicho-papão naquele livro que você estava folheando outro dia na sala comunal.

A menina sorriu um sorriso amarelo e se levantou, tirando a varinha do bolso antes de se posicionar um pouco mais à frente do baú antigo e embolorado. Seu semblante cansado, quase que se aproximando ao miserável.

Há muitos meses dias que ela estava assim. Quieta, para baixo.

Desde o dia, ainda durante as férias, em que tinha resolvido deixar de falar com Rony por alguma razão que todos desconheciam. Desde que tinha recebido uma visita muitíssimo surpreendente do seu pai, que resolvera avisar que ficariam com os Weasley por um tempo ainda indefinido já que a casa deles há pouco tempo tinha sofrido um ataque. E desde que tinham vivenciado um ataque no Beco Diagonal.

ME mesmo que todos tentassem anima-la e ela fingisse que estava melhor, na realidade, ela nunca estava.

— Quando eu abrir o baú visualize seu medo e pense em algo engraçado para somente depois sussurrar o feitiço — explicou Harry novamente antes de ir para trás do baú, colocando suas mãos sobre o tampo.

A garota balançou a cabeça positivamente enquanto os outros se ajeitavam melhor em seus lugares. Embora ninguém tivesse realmente chegado a comentar sobre isso em algum momento, todos morriam de curiosidade para saber o que amedrontava Hermione Granger naquele momento.

Uma sombra sem forma saiu do baú e subiu até um pouco acima dos olhos castanhos e amendoados dela, fazendo-a oscilar alguns passos para trás. A imagem se formou lenta e foscamente até que todos pudessem enxerga-la: uma marca – negra, estampada sobre o teto da sala.

Assim como todos os outros, Hermione respirou fundo e baixou os olhos por um instante, como se para que pudesse pensar. Então os ergueu novamente e sacudiu sua varinha, fazendo com que a caveira explodisse como se fossem dezenas de fogos de artifício.

— Isso foi... Ótimo! — oscilou Harry voltando a fechar o baú — Você realmente conseguiu executar o feitiço com perfeição! Afinal, o que Hermione não é capaz de fazer? — elogiou piscando engraçado.

Ela continuava a respirar forte, seu peito subindo e descendo, suas bochechas ainda vermelhas de medo. Deixou que sua varinha rolasse sobre uma das mesas e se sentou na cadeira mais próxima. Aquilo não deveria ser mostrado, nunca!

— Mas eu acho melhor irmos para o salão comunal — disse Harry — Já está muito tarde e é possível que a professora Minerva resolva fazer uma ronda hoje!

E todos se moveram. Todos, menos ela. Que continuava em seu assento admirando o chão, sentindo seu corpo ser tomado por aquela sensação de horror, de angústia.

— Harry, você trouxe a sua capa? — perguntou Rony se aproximando do amigo que terminava de ajeitar as coisas.

— Está na mochila, porque? — ele estava desavisado, prestando atenção no outro tufo de cabelo que caminhava para fora da sala — Rony, você acha que a Gina... — mas ele não pode terminar de falar. O amigo estava na sua frente, com a capa em mãos e pedindo por silêncio.

— Eu estive pensando muito sobre o assunto e, bem, Hermione fica sempre aqui depois que todos vamos embora. Vou permanecer mais alguns minutos e ver se consigo fazer as pazes — explicou — Mas não posso fazer isso sem a capa! — e assim apontou para ela.

Harry sorriu e, como de costume, perguntou a amiga se ela não iria com eles, respondendo a resposta que esperava para se despedir. Deixando dentro da Sala Precisa somente Rony e Hermione.

**

* * *

**

Sua respiração quente batia de encontro ao tecido fino e sedoso da capa, voltando para aquecer seu rosto. Ele sabia que não deveria estar ali, que tinha prometido para si mesmo esquecer aquele assunto e deixar a amiga de lado, mas parecia impossível.

Todas as dezenas de sentimentos que ele sentia involuntariamente por aquele cabelo desordenado e suas manias irreversíveis eram tão infindáveis que ele duvidava que pudesse sobreviver sem aquilo pulsando dentro do seu peito toda vez que ela cruza seu caminho com o seu perfume de jasmim.

No entanto, antes que ele pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa para fazer, para dizer ou até mesmo em qualquer método que pudesse faze-lo mostrar que estava ali a sala oscilou e mudou de ares num passe de mágica.

As paredes agora eram da cor do céu mais claro e puro que qualquer um jamais poderia ter visto em alguma estação que não fosse a primavera, sendo que. bBoa parte delas estava coberta por estantes recheadas de livros e bugigangas, o chão era preenchidocoberto por tacos largos, e ali, bem na sua frente, uma mesa comprida e branca estava encostada bem abaixo de uma janela enquanto um pouco mais atrás, uma cama alta e com várias gavetas chamava a atenção.

Parecia estranho, mas ele tinha certeza que estava... No quarto de Hermione!

Nunca, dentre aqueles poucos anos que tinha descoberto a Sala Precisa, ficara sabendo que, quando se desejava intensamente, ela podia se transformar em um lugar existente.

Mas todos os seus pensamentos engraçados e divertidos foram afastados quando ele escutou um soluço soar alto, ecoando por todo o quarto. Seus olhos buscaram pela menina, agora sentada na cama, abraçada aos joelhos, murmurando palavras sem sentido. Ele tentou alguns passos, mas tropeçou em um par de sapatos e deixou que a capa escorregasse de seu corpo, revelando sua existência ali.

Hermione gritou e arregalou os olhos no mesmo tempo em que pulou para o chão com a varinha apontada para o amigo (?), como se não o tivesse reconhecido.

— O que você está — sua voz oscilou por um instante e ela fungou — fazendo aqui? — perguntou fixando seus olhos vermelhos e inchados nos azuis dele.

— Eu só queria conversar! — explicitou erguendo os braços para o ar de um modo cômico.

— Achei que tivesse deixado claro que não tenho mais assuntos com você Weasley — respondeu seca, baixando a varinha e voltando para se sentar na cama — Desse modo, você faria o i favor /i de se retirar? — exigiu, apontando para a porta decorada por milhares de desenhos e gravuras.

O ruivo baixou os olhos e mordeu os lábios nervosamente. Era verdade que aquela não tinha sido uma briga estúpida como todas as outras que haviam preenchido suas vidas até pouco tempo atrás. Aquela era uma das poucas brigas que tinha feito Hermione desmoronar completamente e aA razão era muito maior e ele era o culpado, muito embora ele concordasse que ela deveria compreender e deixa-lo falar. Aquela era uma das poucas brigas que tinha feito Hermione desmoronar completamente.

— Nós nem ao menos tivemos a chance de conversar direito Hermione. Eu queria poder... — mas o restante da frase foi cortado, pois a menina interrompeu sua voz calma e controlada, mostrando pela primeira vez seu lado sem controle algum.

— Se explicar? — perguntou irônica — Obrigada, mas eu dispenso qualquer conversa que contenha mais do que seis palavras com você, i Weasley /i! — disse rispidamente. Balançou a cabeça e virou-se de costas para ele. Era insuportável observa-lo por mais que alguns minutos.

Rony sentiu suas orelhas ficarem vermelhas e a impaciência tomar conta de toda a sua corrente sanguínea de modo assustador. Apertou os punhos com força e respirou fundo. Nunca tinha pensado tanto antes para dizer uma coisa e, no final das contas, não sabia nem ao menos quais as palavras que tinham percorrido sua mente.

— Vá embora! — berrou a plenos pulmões quando percebeu que o garoto não havia se movido — Eu disse que não quero mais vê-lo na minha frente! — repetiu pausadamente, sua voz ofegante, seus pés a aproximando ainda mais do corpo dele — Vamos Ronald! Saia! — pediu mordendo seus lábios, prendendo a respiração.

Embora ele tivesse plena consciência de que sair fosse a melhor opção, escolheu por ficar ali, admirando seus cabelos cacheados e suas bochechas coradas. Sentindo o perfume exalar de seu corpo e o quão feia a situação estava.

— Por que você sempre faz isso? Por que uma vez na sua maldita vida você não pode me deixar em paz e fazer o que eu estou pedindo? — perguntou exaltada — Eu te odeio. Eu te odeio por fazer com que eu me sinta pior ainda quando tudo já está tremendamente horrível — se alguém assistisse aquilo, muito claramente não entenderia nada, mas eles entendiam e era o suficiente.

Hermione baixou os olhos, como sese aquilo fosse capaz de esconder as lágrimas que caiam insistentemente. O ruivo suspirou forte e percebeu o quão próximos estavam. Sentiu todo o turbilhão de sentimentos atormentar-lhe os pensamentos novamente, percebendo mais uma vez como ela era importante e... Relevante.

Assim, puxou-a para perto, ignorando o modo como ela tentava se desvencilhar no primeiro momento, a abraçando o mais forte que conseguiu, percebendo que naquele momento os dois choravam como crianças desamparadas.

— Eu estou com tanto medo Rony. Medo disso que você criou. Por que você fez isso Rony? Por que deixou tantas coisas... — mas os dedos trêmulos dele transpassaram seus lábios.

— Eu te juro que, quando tudo estiver certo você compreendera melhor do que qualquer outro. Você será a primeira a perceber o quão isso tudo era uma loucura com propósito — disse em meio a um murmuro enquanto abria os dedos da menina e colocava entre eles um pergaminho — Leia e não jogue esse papel fora até voltemos a nos ver.

— E como eu posso ter certeza de que esse dia vai chegar? — perguntou amarga.

— Simplesmente acredite que vai. estragarem o que tinha de tudo para ser quase que perfeito? — murmurou com a voz embargada e o rosto escondido no casaco de lã — Por que você teve que ser tão estúpido?

Ele permaneceu em silêncio. Seus olhos úmidos admirando o horizonte que parecia não se limitar pela cor da parede tão azul. Não havia argumento, nem palavras certas para se responder. Tudo deveria ter algum sentido, mas, verdadeiramente não tinha e ele não iria mentir novamente.

A abraçou ainda mais forte. Deixou que seus dedos mergulhassem entre os fios escuros e os afastasse do seu pescoço alvo para que ele pudesse sentir o seu perfume exalar tão puro. Aproximou ainda mais a sua cintura da dela e nem ao menos percebeu como já estavam próximos demais quando a beijou.

Deixou que sua língua falasse indiretamente por ele, que acariciasse a dela gentilmente ao invés de formar uma nova briga, que fizesse com que ela se agarrasse em seus ombros para não cair. Explorou cada canto que já conhecia e deixou que os minutos flutuassem ao redor do que parecia uma cápsula do tempo. Paralisada.

— Me diga. Diga que você só está nisso porque Dumbledore te pediu, porque era importante ter algum jovem estudante se fingindo de traidor. Simplesmente me fale que você não teve outra escolha — implorou mirando as íris azuis assim que se afastou.

Ele respirou fundo e baixou os olhos, fugindo do olhar que mais temia. Aquele que podia enxergar sua alma. Mordeu os lábios fortemente e não deixou que nenhuma palavra estúpida escapasse por eles.

— Rony...

— Não há uma razão por enquanto, mas assim que sairmos do colégio haverá. Você vai ver... — começou, mas foi interrompido.

— Esses três meses não foram em vão, foram? Tudo o que eu disse para você antes fez todo o sentido do mundo, não é? Você só... — a voz dele continuou, intercortando a sua assim como a dela fazia com a dele em uma conversa em que nenhum parecia ouvir o outro.

— Eu resolvi fazer isso por Carlinhos. Quando ele foi assassinado...

— Queria testar a sua capacidade de mentir novamente. Eu não sei mais se posso...

— Eu não pude deixar de lado. Ele era meu irmão. A morte dele deixou Gina arrasada por quase um ano inteiro eu não agüentava mais. Mamãe também estava aos cacos por todos os lados da casa e eu ainda acho que papai nunca mais será tão divertido novamente, assim, do coração. Assim, eu tomei uma decisão...

— Confiar em você! E eu confiava tanto Rony...

— Fui falar com Malfoy antes que o ano passado terminasse. Tinha certeza que alguém da Grifinória perto de completar dezessete anos não seria dispensado. Eu poderia...

— Você era meu melhor amigo. Eu esperava mais de você...

— Coletar informações, criar afinidades e repassar para Dumbledore assim que estivesse tudo esquematizado. Eu nunca...

— Você me enganou! — exclamou a menina.

— Enganaria você — terminou o ruivo respirando forte, aspirando por compreensão.

— Pois saiba que você enganou. Não somente a mim, como a todos os seus outros amigos. E não venha me falar que não! — exigiu assim que o viu abrir a boca.

— Eu nunca tentaria engana-la da maneira como você vive insinuando — disse Rony mesmo assim.

— Pois você me enganou! — ela elevou a voz — Você mentiu para mim Rony. Eu poderia ter ficado do seu lado e te ajudado com o que fosse preciso. Mas você escolheu fazer tudo sozinho, você sabia de tudo e nem ao menos achou sensato me avisar! Você nem ao menos pensou em mim enquanto tentava se vingar desesperadamente da morte de Carlinhos!

— Você foi à única pessoa em que eu não parei de pensar Hermione! Você quem fazia minhas pernas bambearem toda vez que eu tinha que fugir no meio da madrugada do colégio. Era justamente a sua opinião que eu mais temia. Eu bnunca/b parei de pensar em você!

— E justamente por isso resolveu que era mais fácil deixar e iajuda-los/i a tentar matar meus pais? — perguntou irônica — Por isso que não conseguia mais me encarar ou discutir sobre o assunto como um garoto que já precisava estar bem crescido?

— Não! Eu não consigo te encarar por que eu acho que quando estou na sua frente você é capaz de ler minha mente.

— E isso faz com que o medo de que eu descubra alguma coisa a mais cresça dentro de você? — riu — Pois você fez com que eu vivesse de medo e expectativas sobre cada novo minuto Ron!

— EU TE AMO! EU NUNCA CONSEGUIRIA ENCARÁ-LA E CONTAR ISSO SABENDO QUE CORRERIA O RISCO DE TE PERDER PARA SEMPRE! — berrou.

— Pois você... — ela respirou fundo e piscou milhares de vezes para que parasse de chorar — Você deixou que meu amor por você... Escapasse por entre os dedos assim que resolveu ter uma tatuagem no seu pulso — completou mirando-o o mais forte que pode.

E o silêncio correu para preencher cada minúsculo pedaço daquela sala, deixando espaço para que somente a tensão permanecesse viva ali. As respirações pesadas e lentas demais ousavam alcançar o ar.

Rony baixou a cabeça e logo depois ousou admirar a garota que mais amava novamente. Pegou a capa de invisibilidade e se retirou da sala o mais silenciosamente possível. Deixando para trás uma coisa que ele não tinha a mínima certeza se conseguiria de volta.

— Nós somos de lados diferentes agora — ambos murmuraram silenciosamente. Cada qual de um lado oposto da porta.

**

* * *

**

— O que há entre eles afinal? — perguntou seu melhor amigo assim que ela resolverá se sentar ao seu lado. O dedo apontado para a moça de quase dezessete anos que resolvera prender seus cabelos ruivos já curtos demais em um rabicó muito engraçado.

—

Harry, quantas vezes terei de repetir que Gina não tem nenhuma pontinha de sentimentos por qualquer outro que não seja você? — brincou sorrindo fracamente — Que coisa! Você deveria tratar esse seu gênio tão possessivo. Não sei como a Gi agüenta! – completou de modo maroto.

— Pois eu acho que a srta está muitíssimo respondona pro meu gosto! — respondeu sorrindo para a amiga.

Era uma bonita tarde de verão e os dois estavam aproveitando alguns dias para descansar. Ali, entre a árvore imensa do jardim tão bem cuidado da Toca, descansavam e aproveitavam o tempo de poucas batalhas para diversões e momentos em que feitiços não estivessem envolvidos.

— Tem noticias dele? — perguntou Harry o mais baixo que pode.

— As mesmas cartas de sempre. Nenhuma informação nova. Somente confissões, desabafos. Parece que eles estão tentando se comunicar com alguém da Austrália para novos planos. Já mandei que investigassem por lá — respondeu em meio a um suspiro.

— Você... Responde as cartas dele?

— As que contêm informações, logicamente. Quanto às outras... Eu tento esperar que se acumulem e que eu possa não ter que escrever muito — confessou baixando os olhos para mirar a pulseira que sustentava um gigantesco broche.

— Ele está nos ajudando, como prometeu. Você não deveria trata-lo tão friamente — aconselhou Harry.

— Pois eu só irei faze-lo quando tudo isso terminar. Quando ele voltar para cá e pisar dentro dessa que é a sua casa e dizer que não liga mais para a marca que suja suas veias, que tudo está terminado e que ele vai ficar aqui. Exatamente do jeito como ele me prometeu antes de ir embora — retrucou cansada — Daqui a pouco fará um ano que ele foi embora do colégio Harry.É tempo demais. E até agora a primeira carta que ele me escreveu não me sai da memória.

— Espero que daqui a alguns anos esses momentos não sejam nada além de memórias! — brincou o moreno bagunçando ainda mais seus cabelos espetados.

— E serão Harry. Com certeza serão! — exclamou sorrindo — Venha, vamos para dentro antes que a Sra Weasley venha até aqui nos enfiar o almoço pela garganta.

— Ótima idéia. Preciso tirar Gina dos olhos daquele tarado do Carter.

— Harry, definitivamente, você precisa rever suas preocupações — sugeriu a mulher, sorrindo.

* * *

O vento soprava tão forte que ela poderia jurar que já havia se tornado parte dele assim que alcançou a metade do caminho. Seus cabelos crespos se escondiam dentro do capuz vermelho e seu corpo não tremia pelo frio.

Aproximou-se silenciosamente dele. O coração pulsando forte, os dedos finos apertando com força a pequena corrente prateada.

Era mais difícil do que qualquer um poderia imaginar.

Deixou-se admirar seus olhos azuis por todo o tempo que julgou necessário. Decorou em sua memória o modo como os cabelos ruivos se arrumavam.

— Eu prometo que quando tudo isso acabar eu volto. Por você! — murmurou o garoto de quase dezessete anos. O casaco preto de lã e as malas de lado.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e piscou mil vezes em uma tentativa inútil de conter suas lágrimas. Pegou a mão gelada dele e colocou em sua palma uma corrente de prata.

— Guarde para mim e me devolva quando puder — pediu sorrindo brevemente.

Rony fechou os dedos com força e puxou a amiga para mais perto, se despedindo por um tempo indefinido. Sentindo o perfume de jasmim que tanto adorava.

— Eu deixei uma carta sobre a sua escrivaninha. Leia quando voltar para o castelo — avisou antes de se virar para pegar suas coisas e seguir com um aceno.

_Foi a partir de uma carta que você descobriu que o seu mais novo namorado havia se tornado um Comensal da Morte, um traidor e é a partir de uma carta que eu gostaria de te prometer que minhas intenções nunca foram outras senão um impulsivo sentimento de vingança, de tentar arquitetar sozinho um plano para proteger a todos os que amava. Prometo que irei te provar isso, que nunca deixarei vocês de lado apesar de tudo o que todos possam pensar. _

_Atenciosamente,_

_Ronald Weasley. _

**FIM**

_contiuação: "Murmúrios". Com o final da guerra, o amor perdura? _


End file.
